Our Little Secret
by Hikari-chanX
Summary: Winry sneaks in on Ed pleasuring himself while calling out her name. How will she respond? Rated M for strong lemon! EdxWinry Oneshot


Studying. He was _always _studying.

Edward Elric found that he had been spending most of his days studying in the library, desperately hoping to get his fingers on any useful information about the Philosopher's Stone. Things had been pretty busy with work and yet he always made sure to find time to research any useful information in the library. Edward felt that he always needed to be doing something that could help his never ending journey to find the Philosopher's Stone. The library was really the only place he could sit by himself and spend hours searching through various books and resources.

No one ever seemed to be in the library after midnight, naturally. This was Edward's favorite time to dig through the library since no one could disturb him. During the day, he had to worry about Winry's constant distractions. Earlier that day, Winry had dragged him down to the lake, forcing him to take a break from his hard work. He was beginning to get dark circles underneath his eyes due to his lack of sleep. Apparently, that had worried Winry greatly. She had planned a picnic for Edward and Alphonse, hoping they could both spare a moment out of their busy days to relax.

To say that Ed wasn't grateful for the break would be an understatement. Winry had made him bring along a swimsuit so they could play and swim in the water. Winry's constant teasing and splashing was certainly a breath of fresh air.

At the same time, Ed was a bit frustrated that he could no longer find himself being able to focus. His mind kept drifting back to just how much fun he, Winry, and Al had at the lake. It was just so relaxing, so calming…

…and _damn_, did Winry look good in that bikini.

Lately, Ed had been finding himself more and more attracted to that certain blue-eyed blonde. If it wasn't her cheerful personality that made his heart leap, it was the way her hips would sway every time she walked around in that tiny mini-skirt of hers. The girl was a knock-out; that was for sure. Ed would often find it humorous to think that he saw that beautiful girl as just a friend once upon a time. There was once a time when he would dread hearing her nagging voice or how he hated that she followed him around like a little puppy.

But things were different now. He _wanted _her by his side. He _needed _her.

And yet, he was certain she didn't feel the same way. She probably thought of him and Al as her brothers. There was no way she felt the same way towards him…

And still, he couldn't seem to get the girl off of his mind. She had looked so amazing in her little black bikini. Her wet hair had been hanging free and fell loosely over her shoulders while her nipples were visible through the thin material.

Just the very thought of her silky skin pressed up against him caused Ed to throb greatly in his pants.

"Damn it…Not again," the blonde haired male grumbled to himself. He had gotten a massive erection at the lake the moment he saw Winry in her bathing suit. Luckily, the girl didn't seem notice…Ever since; he had almost constantly been horny that entire day. When the girl would sneak her way into his thoughts, he would instantly grow hard.

He had never felt such immense sexual frustration. It was beginning to make him grow weary…

With a heavy sigh, Ed began to unbutton his pants. It was far past midnight so no one would be sneaking into the library at this hour. Besides, at this rate, it wouldn't take him very long to finish up his business and get back to studying…

The door to the library creaked open slightly as a tiny blonde peeked her head out from behind the door. "Hmm…I wonder if Ed is still studying in here?" whispered out Winry to herself. Ed had been working far too hard lately…He was going to work himself to death if he didn't get any sleep!

All he had been doing these past few weeks was worrying her. Winry cared so much about Ed and yet he probably didn't even realize it. She was so happy that she had the opportunity to spend the afternoon playing by the lake that day. Ed had actually smiled and truly enjoyed himself.

Even so, he was probably back to working in his usual spot. Usually, he would stay up until three o'clock in the morning, only to wake back up at six o'clock. That was definitely not enough sleep for a growing boy. She hated having to act like his mother but if he refused to sleep himself, then she would just have to make him.

Winry wandered into the library quietly, tip-toeing to where Ed usually studied at. She was about to call out his name until she heard soft moaning coming from the corner of the room. Winry quickly dodged behind a bookcase to keep herself hidden as she peeked around it, wondering where the soft moaning was coming from.

"W-Winry…" moaned out Ed's profound voice as he stroked himself nice and slow at first.

The blonde girl continued to peek out at him from behind the bookshelf; all her words being caught up in her throat by the very sight of him. There was Ed- his pants completely off and his tight, black tank-top clinging to his muscular chest. He was leaning against the wall, panting heavily as he continued to rub his hands along his long, hard shaft.

Winry's bright blue eyes widened as she watched him with intense curiosity. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he _masturbating_? And calling out her name, no less!

Winry's hand flew up to her mouth as she took a step back, finding that it would be best to leave. This was a complete invasion of his privacy, and yet, she couldn't pull her eyes away. He looked incredibly alluring with his lips parted slowly to inhale and exhale sharply in intense pleasure as his hands increased their pace.

"Winry…" Ed breathed out in a husky voice as dirty fantasies of his childhood friend fluttered through his mind. He pictured her sitting in front of him wearing nothing but that mouthwatering bikini with her bright, piercing eyes looking at him longingly. In his mind, it wasn't his hand that was rubbing against his cock but Winry's soft lips moving back and forth along his shaft. Just the very thought of her giving him head was about to send him over the edge into a state of pure ecstasy.

"Winry!" He repeated her name once more, only this time he raised his voice into a crescendo to heighten his pleasure. "Winry, don't stop!"

The blonde haired girl continued to watch the love of her life touching himself to the very thought of her. Her heart was racing as she felt her cheeks rise in temperature out of both embarrassment _and _excitement. Was she imagining all this?

Even though she desperately wanted to stay and continue watching her crush satisfy himself, she needed to hurry up and leave before Ed noticed her. It would make things terribly awkward if he found out she had been watching him with great interest. Most likely, he would be too embarrassed to face her and would end up distancing himself from her. After knowing that he thought of her an erotic sense, there was no way she would be able to handle him isolating himself from her!

Winry slowly took a step away from the bookshelf as she tried her very best to keep as silent as possible. So far, so good. She tip-toed her way towards the doorway until she heard Edward's cries getting louder and louder. She paused for a moment to listen as her eyes widened at the very words he moaned out.

"Winry! I love you!" Ed cried out as he reached his climax, releasing his juices all over himself as he was overwhelmed with incredible fulfillment.

Winry let out a loud gasp at the words that echoed across the room. Winry sharply turned around on instinct, turning her head towards the direction of where the voice had come from. Did she hear correctly? Did Edward Elric _actually _profess his love to her?

Her hands flew up to her mouth to keep herself from crying out in astonishment. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest to the point where she could have sworn Edward could hear it from all the way across the room. Her azure eyes were as wide as saucers as she felt her body tremble lightly from his words. Was it true? Did Ed actually _love _her?

Not knowing what to do, Winry took a few steps backwards. Ed was obviously finished masturbating and he would probably be heading back to his room to get washed up from the mess he had made all over himself.

She was almost to the door when she suddenly found herself tripping over her own feet from her lack of composure. She was too distracted by the thought of Edward confessing his love to realize that she had grown a bit weak in the knees from the shock of it all. Falling over backwards, Winry crashed right into a bookshelf, causing several heavy books to fall to the floor with a booming echo.

_CRASH_.

The blonde male nearly leapt ten feet in the air when the sound of books pummeling to the floor rang through his ears. He let out a small gasp as he swiftly reached for his pants, "WHAT THE HELL? WHO'S IN HERE?"

Damn it! Of all the times for someone to be in the library at such a ridiculous hour…He felt himself slowly losing his temper as he shoved one of his legs into his pants, grumbling all the while.

"Damn it, Al, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that! It really pisses me off! Don't you know I'm busy?" the short male grunted out, figuring that the only person that would even consider bothering him was his pesky younger brother. Besides, Al was the only one he knew that could would bump into a bookcase. After all, he was a large, walking tin-can…

Ed had finished buttoning his pants as he walked out from behind his desk. He made his way around the corner towards where the thunderous clattering noise had come from. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as he walked past a row of bookcases, "I mean, really, Al….I wouldn't bother you if you were jerking off—"

Instantly, his words were cut off at the sight before him. His endearing brother was nowhere to be found; only a particular golden haired girl sat on the floor surrounded by a heap of books.

Winry rubbed her head gently where a few hardbacks had landed roughly atop of her, a look of sheer mortification crossing over her features. She felt her throat grow dry as she noticed his enchanting amber eyes staring down upon her. He appeared to be just as mortified as she was…

"W-Winry?" Ed managed to stutter out as he felt his jaw drop slowly. "I-I thought you were Al! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Winry quickly shot up from her perch on the floor as she dusted off her white tank top and her black pleated skirt, her cheeks darkening with every passing second, "I-I'm sorry! I only came in to check on you and, I, um, sort of ran into a bookcase…Ha ha, clumsy me!" She stammered loudly as she fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt, not quite knowing what else to say.

Ed's cheeks were just as inflamed as Winry's as he found himself staring at the floor. Did she hear everything? Did she know what he had been doing? "No, it's, uh, okay…" He grumbled back, continuing to avoid her gaze. _Damn it all…_

Neither of them said anything for what felt like an eternity. Ed shoved one of his hands in his pockets as he decided that there was no need in beating around the bush. With a tiny grunt, he forced himself to look at the nervous girl before him, "So, how long were you standing there?"

The girl's heart began to increase its rapid pace as she shifted uncomfortably, "I..um…uh…Not very long…" she admitted quietly, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Long enough though, I suppose. You saw me, didn't you? Or, did you at least hear me?" Ed snorted out. Winry had obviously known what he had been doing. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have been acting so suspiciously tense and edgy.

The girl bit her lower lip as she stared at the floor, not knowing exactly how to reply. How could she be so careless! She knew she shouldn't have imposed on him like that and yet she had been too enticed by him to leave immediately!

And now a rift was going to form in their friendship. Ed would probably be too humiliated to talk to her ever again…

With a small nod, Winry kept her eyes peeled to the floor as if she was going to burn a hole in the carpet. She began to fiddle nervously the ends of her flaxen hair, not wanting to bare the shame of looking him in the eyes.

Ed groaned loudly in frustration once again as he brought up a hand to slap against his forehead, "DAMN IT! Why didn't you say something when you came in? Fuck, this is so embarrassing!"

Winry sighed heavily before she slowly brought her bright blue eyes to give him a pitiful, pleading look, "Ed! Please don't be so embarrassed! I mean, I'm sorry for intruding but I…"

"Just forget it. Let's pretend this never happened," the short male groaned as he walked past her, heading towards the door. "Let's just never mention this _ever _again…"

Winry stared at his back longingly before dashing towards him. She wrapped her tender arms around his waist tightly in an embrace, preventing him from walking any further. "Oh, please don't walk away from me, Ed! I don't think I could ever forget this night! So please, don't leave me…" the girl pleaded as she tightened her embrace around him.

Ed found himself unable to move as he felt Winry's arms wrap around him tenderly but tightly. He was stunned beyond all reason by her affection as he felt his heart begin to palpitate lightly in his chest like a drum. "Winry…" he whispered out softly.

"I love you, too, Ed…I've loved you for a really long time. Please don't be ashamed! In fact, I'm actually really, really happy you were touching yourself while thinking about _me_," Winry replied quietly as she rested her cheek against his muscular back. He smelled of appealing cologne, causing Winry to nuzzle into the back of his shirt softly.

How long had it been since he had first yearned so desperately to hear her say those words? He found himself smiling shyly as he brought up his hands to pry the girl's arms off of him. He turned around to face her, a suspicious look forming in his golden eyes, "You can't really mean that…"

Winry's face lit up instantly as she reached up to touch the side of his cheek tenderly, "Really, Edward! I mean it! I've loved you for years! It's just…I was way too scared to say anything because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I thought you only thought of me as a friend…" She locked her eyes upon his, searching for some kind of clue as to how he was feeling at that exact moment.

Without responding, Ed leaned over and firmly placed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth in his. A small gasp formed in her throat as she felt one of his strapping arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. The impact of the kiss had completely caught her off guard; however, she wasn't about to complain. She had been dreaming of the day that Edward Elric reciprocated her feelings for an excruciatingly long time—she wasn't about to waste any second of it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she refused to break the kiss. She felt his tongue lightly glide against the bottom of her lip, as if begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. Winry was more than eager to submit to his request as she parted her lips slowly. Ed wove one of his hands into her luscious locks as he brought his metallic hand to caress her rear end softly. In seconds, he plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her cherry lip gloss as he did so. Winry reciprocated the gesture as their tongues encircled one another in a fury of passion.

Ed found himself growing hard once again as he felt Winry's breasts press against his chest while she pulled him closer to her. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she felt Ed squeeze one of her cheeks tenderly. Butterflies swarmed in the pits of Winry's stomach as his tongue scraped against the roof of her mouth in a tickling motion.

She loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world! She was determined to show him just how much he meant to her…

Winry pulled away from the kiss as she leaned over his shoulder to whisper softly in his ear, "I want you, Edward." Her warm breath against his skin sent shivers of excitement down his spine. Winry nibbled softly on his earlobe before bringing her lips to his masculine neck softly. Ed was slowly beginning to lose his mind from the girl's sensual teasing as he found himself growing even more stiff below his waistline. Two could play at this game…

With a quick motion, Ed captured her lips in his once again, devouring her in hungry kisses. He brought up his other hand to her chest to gently squeeze one of her small but growing breasts over the fabric of her tank top. Winry gasped lightly into his mouth as she suddenly felt intense heat increasing with every touch of his hand.

All of a sudden, they both realized that there was just too much clothing standing between what each of them wanted most.

Ed began to slowly back up Winry towards a couch that was seated in the corner of the library. As he made his way over there, he had successfully removed his black top while unbuttoning his pants. All the while, Winry planted kisses at the base of his neck while trailing her fingers along his burly chest. She slid her tongue around his collar bone, enjoying the tiny groans of contentment emitting from his throat.

When they had finally reached the couch, Ed pushed Winry down on it gently as he hovered atop of her, "Winry, I meant it when I said I loved you."

With a small giggle, Winry leaned over and planted a small, tender kiss on his lips once more, "I know you did. I love you, too."

His amber eyes locked on hers once more as his regular, human hand stroked the side of her cheek gently, "We don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to." The last thing he wanted to do was make his lifelong love uncomfortable; especially after they just confessed their feelings.

Winry wrapped her arms around his neck once more in order to pull him atop of her, "Please, Ed. I want this. I want _you_," she mumbled softly in his ear as she bit his earlobe affectionately.

She didn't need to say anything more.

In a few quick seconds, Ed had yanked off her tank top and was hastily trying to unhook her bra. Winry couldn't help but giggle at Ed's eagerness to heat things up even more. She was slightly embarrassed when he had effectively removed her bra, exposing her bare breasts. Once again, Ed brought up his hand to play with her soft mounds, caressing her soft skin with his feather-like fingers. Winry let out a startled gasp when he pinched her pink, perky nipples abruptly, catching her completely off guard. He pulled on them and tugged, causing Winry to get slightly moist between her legs from his congenial touch.

"Ah, aah…" Winry moaned out as she felt Ed's warm tongue flicker out to taste one of her erect nipples. He captured almost her entire breast in his mouth as he teased and sucked on her soft flesh. Winry's cries of desire were filling the room as Ed used his free, automail hand to slide up against her leg, making his way up her silky smooth thigh.

It was all Winry could do but continue moaning in pleasure when Ed bit her sensitive nipple lightly. His hand found its way to her bare inner thigh as he massaged her leg lovingly before his fingers played with the fabric of her white, silky panties.

By that point, Winry was just drenching with need and desire. Ed's fingers began to stroke her center through the fabric of her undergarments as he smirked at just how wet she was for him. He stopped sucking and nipping at her breasts for a moment as he slid her skirt off her slender waist. He tossed it over his shoulder carelessly where the rest of her clothes lay.

"Damn, Winry. I didn't realize you wanted me _that _badly," Ed teased in a seductive voice. Winry simply blushed in response as she stared at the bulge protruding from his pants. With a sly smirk, the girl gave him a tiny wink, "I could say the same about you, Ed."

"Oh?" he asked with a grin as he applied pressure to her wet center, running his fingers through the fabric once again. Winry shivered in response as she bit her lower lip to stifle any loud moans that desperately wanted to escape her lips.

Ed seized the opportunity to slide her remaining silken garments off her slender body. His amber eyes fixated upon the girl's entire nude form lustfully as he admired her perfectly sculpted body. He couldn't help but smile at her bashful expression when she caught him staring at her as if she were a feast that he was about to devour.

Ed placed his fingers near her center once again as he teased her with a confident smirk. He slid his fingers inside her wet folds as he stroked her clitoris softly and tenderly. She was _soaking _wet; just as he suspected. He began to massage her nub gently with his thumb, using her soft whimpers as a guide as to what she found the most pleasure in. Ed slid two of his fingers near her opening, gently probing around before slowly entering them inside of her.

"Aah, Ed…Mmmm, it feels so good!" Winry cried out, unable to stifle her cries anymore. Ed grinned in satisfaction at the sound of his name, using that as a cue to give her more of what she wanted. He slid his fingers deeper into her before sliding them in and out with a fast pace. Winry felt that she was about to explode in a frenzy of ecstasy before the penetration of his fingers suddenly stopped. She was about to complain about his abrupt discontinuation of his fingering until she felt his warm tongue replace where his fingers had been.

"E-Edward!" Winry cried out in embarrassment as she felt his tongue explore her lower regions. Ed inhaled her sweet, moist scent as he lavished her lovingly. He gripped her thighs tightly as he lapped at her clit with long, drawn-out licks. He nipped at her nub gently, causing her to writhe in spasms of pure bliss as she moaned through the entire ordeal.

"Ed! If you keep doing that then I'm going to—"

It was too late. Winry let a long, pleasured cry as her muscles contracted into an orgasm. After licking her clean of her own sweet juices, Ed removed his head from between her legs with a satisfied grin. Winry continued to lie on her back as she panted heavily, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Ed then bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Somehow, the entire situation just didn't seem fair. Why was _she _the only one being satisfied? With a smirk of her own, Winry sat up and pushed roughly against Ed's chest, forcing him to lie on his back on the couch.

_Much better_, Winry thought to herself.

The blonde girl used the tips of her fingers to lightly glide over the pectoral muscles of his torso. Goosebumps began to race across Edward's flesh, dancing along his spine in anticipation. Winry's hand trailed down farther until she reached the waistband of his black pants. They were already unbuttoned but they were still blocking the way to what she desired most at that very moment.

In a flash, she had managed to completely remove his pants. Ed was a bit startled by her unexpected stealth—was she _that _impatient to have him? Luckily, Ed wasn't wearing his boyish boxers. He had long since removed them from his body due to his prior masturbation.

And to think it was no more than fifteen minutes ago that he was engaging in sexual activity by _himself_.

Ed couldn't help but let out a tiny groan as Winry's hand found his massive, hard cock. Tonight was the first night that she had seen him completely nude; needless to say, she was speechless by his enormous girth. She had always imagined him being a lot smaller due to his miniscule height…

She wrapped her fingers around the width of his shaft, enjoying the way it stiffened with her every touch. Winry was obviously a virgin so this was her first time actually _touching _a guy's _private area_. Even so, throughout the years she had secretly read plenty of sexual magazines intended for young, sexually active women. She silently praised herself for reading them otherwise she wouldn't have known what to do…

With a slow, tantalizing motion, Winry began to slide her hand up and down his substantial manhood. Ed's moans echoed through the room, replacing where Winry's cries could once be heard. Apparently, she was giving him exactly what he wanted. As she quickened the pace of her hands, the girl bent down to gently place a kiss at the tip of his stiff member.

Ed gasped soundly when he could feel the girl's tiny lips wrap around his sensitive head. This was the exact scenario that had played over in his mind each and every time he touched himself—Winry giving him a blow job.

Grunts and groans of pleasure continued to float through the room as Winry glided her tongue over the tip of his cock. After a moment, she ceased the movement of her hands to slide his manhood further into her mouth. She sucked on it lightly at first as she locked her eyes upon his, making the whole situation a lot more intensifying for Ed.

His masturbation attempts had never felt _nearly _as good as Winry's actual mouth upon his dick.

"Damn it, Winry. Aah, it feels so good. Don't stop," the male found himself muttering as he placed his hand atop of her head to urge her to keep going. Winry continued to suck on his massive cock as her tongue swirled around the tip, causing Ed's body to overload with sensual bliss.

He was just about to reach his climax once more before she suddenly stopped. Disappointed with her abrupt stop, Ed let out a frustrated whimper, folding his arms over his well-built chest, "Well this isn't fair! I let _you _finish…"

With a taunting smirk, Winry leaned over and planted a loving kiss upon his lips. "Of _course _I wasn't going to let you finish. Ed, I want you to take me…" Her voice rang out in a tempting, alluring intonation, causing Ed to feel himself slowly losing control of his sanity.

She didn't need to tell him twice.

He regained his position on top as he pushed her back down lightly on the cushiony sofa, a hungry look passing over his facial features as he gazed down at his lover's face. He wanted her, _needed _her, more than anything in the world. She was the only one he had ever fantasized about; the only one he ever wanted to be with.

And now she was his for the taking.

Ed positioned himself as he looked into her deep, blue orbs. "I'll be gentle," he whispered out softly as he parted her thighs to make way for his incoming. He rubbed his cock against her clit lightly, causing a tiny squeak of anticipation to emanate from the girl's lips.

With a single, gentle thrust, he pushed himself inside of her, letting out a tiny grunt as he did so. Winry bit her lower lip in hopes of stifling her groans of pain but found it difficult to do so. She knew her first time would be painful (especially with someone as big as Edward was!) but she hadn't fully prepared herself for it all.

Ed stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand lovingly as he paused for a moment, not wanting to hurt her anymore until she was fully accommodated to his size. To make things easier for herself, Winry wrapped her silky smooth legs around his waist, allowing him to slowly slide deeper into her wet, velvet walls.

Winry could feel her innocence slowly slipping away from her as Ed penetrated her even more. Much to her surprise, he slipped himself out of her for a moment, only to thrust back inside with a quick, pounding motion. He continued to slide in and out of her painfully at first, causing her to writhe and squirm underneath him.

"Oh, Edward! Aah!" she yelped out as he continued to infiltrate in and out of her with swift motions. After long moments of intense thrusting, something began to build up inside of Winry like an igniting flame. Bursts of pleasure began to course through her veins each time he drove himself into her.

Winry wrapped her arms tightly around Ed's neck pulling him closer to her as he continued to pound his heavy cock into her tight regions. "Aah, Edward, I…I don't think I can take much more!" the petite girl cried out in ecstasy as she felt herself nearing the edge.

Before anymore words could escape the girl's lips, Ed kissed her firmly while using his metallic hand to pinch her pink nipples gently to further enhance her sexual experience. With every touch, every _thrust_, Winry's sanity began to dwindle. Edward himself was finding it hard to suppress his building orgasm as he continued to dive in and out of her.

"Winry! I love you!" the blonde male cried out in desperation.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ed's manhood began to spasm with his imminent release as his juices spilled out inside of her. Winry's climax exploded a few mere seconds after Ed's, leaving them both panting and gasping for air from their pleasurable lack of oxygen.

Ed nearly collapsed atop of her as he nuzzled his face in the soft flesh of her neck, "Mmmm, Winry…That was _amazing_," he managed to mumble out as he exhaled a heavy sigh of contentment. Winry's chest began to rise up and down as her heavy breathing pursued. All she could do was nod in exhaustion as she ran her fingers through his tangled golden hair.

"I love you, too, Ed…" Winry whispered with a tiny smile as she closed her cerulean eyes softly. "But let's just make this our little secret for the time being, 'mmkay?" She really didn't want Alphonse and the others finding out what they had just done _yet_…

"Yeah. Our little secret…" Ed repeated in a quiet voice as he found himself drifting into a pleasant slumber.


End file.
